


Exercise In Being Excessive

by Kinkmoose



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Belly Kink, F/M, Force-Feeding, Smut, Stuffing, belly bloat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 06:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11822829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkmoose/pseuds/Kinkmoose
Summary: Sequel to An Abundance of Courage. Some weeks later Annie encounters Armin after their graduation and stuffing session. Turns out her guilty pleasure has jumped sides and it's his turn to goad her on. Perhaps a bit too far at that.Armin/Annie stuffing/force feeding fic ending with smut.





	Exercise In Being Excessive

By the time they arrived into town, the sky was stained orange. Ever so often resting on the whims of a commanding officer the entire unit and others take some time out for rest and recreation. It was a mandated ordeal springing up when a town of considerable populace was near or tensions were too high giving way to some preemptive damage control. Armin liked it, regardless of reasons or intentions. It was not often enough he got to swap out his uniform for civilian clothing and less so for an entire day or two. Everyone was meeting at the same place, a local bar and boarding that held the winning vote to a election he was not aware of. Someone was footing the bill and the host were gracious either in sincerity or payment.

Regardless he was there and gravitated with the others by habit for the first hour. Competition erupted once drinks were allowed to set in, the loud rowdy sort he distanced himself from finding a wall to set roots against until it blew over. One that did not include the usual suspects, those on better terms and maintaining inside voices far as he could hear from his secluded section. Solace fell wayside when automatic curiosity grabbed his attention toward the door and on those entering. The sight was cough inducing, shock riding up his spine and eyes wide for a second until his mind demanded composure before she looked his way.

It was her, one Annie Leonhart that held an undeniable spot in his mind’s eye in the ways of desire. It had been months since graduation and more than enough time to undo the damage she so enjoyed inflicting. Not that he went unscathed in a few pokes at his larger gut from that night, feigned laughter and forgetfulness put up as reason and accepted by wandering eyes. The sensations felt then rolled over in his head pulling heat and blood to his cheeks, his drink once abandoned turning something to hold to do something for his nerves.

She had not noticed him yet, but her uniform stuck her out and the others were on the upward curve in greeting those entering. Ignoring her was not going to fly. She would notice him if not find him by her own wallflower habits, so taking the offense was best. He hoped it was best taking to a better posture and starting to make way toward her. Plans though unlaid were interrupted when her gaze set to surveying, blue meeting blue leaving him to scramble with a cup rise as answer and greeting.

Inquiries regarding Armin’s whereabouts were set subdued to rouse no suspicion, careful wording on their class giving her the answer she wanted. He was there, somewhere, and that as answer plenty. She had not expected to met his gaze so sudden, the greeting and lifted glass pulling a jerked smile. What happened then was burned to memory by choice, a happenstance that happened once and thought to never happen again. Why would it she thought, they were in different lives, systems, just separate and left as a fond memory. A very fond memory she clung to when loneliness tugged a bit too hard.

He looked good. Rather he looked about the same, perhaps a tad taller and hair longer, but his size overall was normal. Thing was she did not find it disappointing, his appearance had her attention as normal. Except attention was lowkey. He was captivating, no small part in knowing his body and what his capable hands could do. It was all thoughts that ran in seconds and threatened to tear her cool demeanor down. He however did one better gesturing her to come toward him meeting ironically in a similar setting as they had before, a wall with drinks in hand.

She felt obligated to draw closer to him and did under the pretense of wanting space. Her back took the brunt of the sighed relief as she braced herself against the wall eyeing him throughout for something. A change in expression, perhaps, she was at a loss recovering from the flash of memories bouncing behind her eyes. Another’s voice cut through and someone handed off a drink to him then was offered onto her.

“Thought it might ease things and tongues.” He chimed almost smiling bright taking a sip at his drink. 

“Ah, thank you then.” Well she was not loose enough to bring much in conversation. As luck would have it the drink was not far from what they had before, if a tad sweeter in lingering taste.

“I didn’t think we’d met again like this.” He was talkative, rather he was talking to her without any assistance by way of intoxication. Least he did not appear intoxicated painting her face with interest at the standing courage to just talk to her.

“You mean like this or-” The nature of their duties and separate paths really did not set them up to meet again. This was an unlikely event and gears unconscious were turning to make the most of this.

“Hard to say. This isn’t exactly the same.” He had gotten older and wiser. A couple of months would do that, a different aura about him he was unaware of sustaining and only seen by those seeing him now versus then. It was confidence she deemed, a shorthand answer for why Armin was different. She liked it, a gentle bite to her inner cheek to sink thoughts and return to idle conversation.

“No, I came to you this time. You did invite me over, didn’t you?” He had, the realization falling over him and fading after a sip. Cowering was not going to made tension do away and far as he could tell, there was not any tension on Annie’s side of things. Interest however he could pick up on in the persistent looks of someone looking for something of note about his face.

“So I did.” He paused drifting his attention about the bar. Mikasa was never far from Eren, ear shot to prevent him from doing something idiotic he assumed. She to was enjoying herself leaving their friend to his devices rather than a short leash he at times needed. Least he thought she was given her subdued expressions and lack of pushing Sasha away. 

“I still brought you a drink.” A minor detail he would not have thought to bring up unless comparisons were a point in this conversation. It was stalling, though he suspected she was not in mood or mind to speak of what had happened. Catching up was a better point and one he slid into without a hitch. “How have you been?”  
“Well. Considerably well.” She answered drawing up details during a sip. “No tents or questionable food, you should have joined with me.” Her position left her stagnant and the barracks they all stayed in were a far cry from the tight quarters of those acadamy days.

“You know I couldn’t.” Personal vendetta was perhaps too wicked of a term, but he had reasons beyond his own to stay with the survey corps over any other group. Reasons very near and dear to him in the way of friends; family really, it was all he had left in this world. Yet he could not deny the lap of luxury was appealing and the closer proximity to Annie would come as bonus. Course things were not meant to run that way. It was a fling, he reminded himself, there was not anything between them beyond that.

“You are right now.” It was a cause for a pause, drink at a slant and eyes looking her down as she nonchalantly sipped at hers. That was a flirt. He knew that was a flirt, a smirk hidden behind her glass to throw him off. Maybe it was or maybe he was projecting. A deep breath set him back to center.

“So I am, does that mean something?” 

“Perhaps, Arlert.”

He blinked, the last name basis an answer he was not prepared for. It was harmless flirting though, the sort they did under intoxication. Bar the intoxication at this point. Then the game was afoot and he had a sharper tongue to play back this time. “You’re deliberately avoiding an answer.” A couple of words to ease into these subtle battle of wit.

“Am I?” She answered back doing nothing to hide the predominant smirk about her face. “It’s a bit early to be straightforward though, isn’t it?” It was added a breath and refocused glance toward the entrance later. 

“Meaning the night is young or-” Armin took a sip aware of its stall for time. “No, I guess the night is young.” He had not taken a look at a clock at any point recently. This rest and relaxation did not hold to a certain time limit far as he knew and the morning would come soon enough. People were playing it safe and not going overboard aware that tomorrow could very well be the day they moved on. 

Or perhaps he was overthinking it, again.

“You’re thinking too hard.” To have it pointed out shook him from his trail of thoughts. Of course something about his expression was telling. He shut his eyes and sighed, opening them to a Annie with a glass far emptier than his. It went without hesitation or asking, his hand reaching forward to take her glass and steps forward to refill it. In the hindsight brought on in the steps away, he wished he has taken a look to see the expression painting her face.

He settled for the one he returned to and smile warm.

“The night is still young.” Meaning another drink was not going to hurt. “Should we take a table?” The tone shift verged on neck breaking for her, from sure confidence to something else entirely. Listless, as many things with him were, but not unwanted. The offer was taken, a table none too far from where they stood against the wall.

The wooden chairs lost their creak from the ambiance of laughter and chatter as he pulled a seat out for her. “Is this an old fashioned act or something else?” The question was in jest and tease as she took a seat watching him with her icy blue eyes.

“Does it have to mean something?” So they were doing this again, not that he would disagree to it. It was a flirting he could manage easy and in a way found it humorous. It took no thought, though he was prepared to make moves at moments notice should conversation take to new heights.

“No, but it’s not often someone pulls a seat out for me.” A straight answer.

“I think it’s deserved.” It sounded less gushy than it had in his head, his drink set down and arms folded. “It’s something rank doesn’t give you, but rather admiration.” A burst of loud laughter cut attention, the drag back bearing a questioning expression pointed toward her. “Are you hungry?”

“You’re up to something Arlert.” She shot back a sip and leaned forward tilting her glass back and forth. “I suppose I am. No, I am if you’re offering.”

“In that case-” He stood in a fluid motion. “I’ll get you something.” Then he was off leaving Annie to sit stuck on what to reply with. Something to roll with she decided taking another long sip and putting her glass closer to empty again. The reaching edges of buzzed were making their way throughout her body, the comforting warmth placing her at ease where she did not need it and yet took anyways.

When he returned with the bounty of food and more drink inquisitiveness took hold of her face. That was a lot, even for two, the basket stacked high with bread and meats. The additional pitcher to was an over abundance leaving her assume conclusions; namely Armin overdid offerings when they were free. Best to accept gifts as they were than humble oneself and humiliate those offering. She could have been wrong and rather than dwell on this, she grabbed a loaf and some slices of meat to prepare a makeshift sandwich. 

“Seems excessive.” She mentioned after taking a bite, her glass refilled and his seat retaken.

“I think they misunderstood me and thought I meant a whole table of us, not just- us.” To the owners benefit he had not been clear. He settled back into his chair grabbing a small roll to nibble on and carry on their strange dance caught between conversation and otherwise. It was probably him that caused the hookups he thought chewing away at tough bread. Tough for being the type rather than stale as his taste buds confirmed.

“You have been known to pack it away.” She answered taking a good gulp and returning to her sandwich. His head shook and the short pecked at loaf was pointed at her as if to disapprove. 

“Under the influence maybe.” The reality him and his entire regiment would leave was fresh on his mind no matter where the conversation went with Annie. This was a chance encounter he was unprepared for. Bluffing did not work against her, but he was darned if he was not going try to do something.

“I sense you’re not. And won’t be.” On point, his lips mouthed a silent ‘oh’ neither question or answer. Wait waited in another large gulp from her drink draining it closer to the bottom. It had been two or three drinks since starting this, she thought, a dull warmth setting to her nerves and melting the ice walls around her composure both mental and emotional.

“Because I’m playing it safe?” His tone was unaware and feigned in playfulness, those bright blue eyes giving way to a false sense of innocence. 

“No, because I realize you might be off in the morning early.” Three glasses in now, and four incoming when its contents were refilled by a swift motion. The smile on his face plays up the innocence aspect among other things. “What are you playing at Arlert?”

“Me? Playing?” How at odds it was with what she had seen of his expressions and capabilities. “I’m not saying I’m not playing at something. I mean, you had me read already so… I decided to try at something else more.”

“How so?”

“I wanted you.” He was proud and cheeky, smirk too sharp on his youthful features. None too sharp for that mind of his. 

“By intoxication?” No, it was not. She was leading him on and got an answer that pulled a faint chuckle through the melted ice about her.

“Unless you think I’m intoxicating by association, no. I thought it would lighten things and I would get enough time to think of some place somehow.” Just why was he putting so many pieces in open spaces? He wanted her to get a read on him in a terrible obvious way. Was this how he flirted now?

“An inn, upstairs, and so on.” She reached for more bread and meat out of a new habit. One that was a clear copy of what had happened prior, only the roles were changed. A bite later, she goes to confirm or dig at it expecting no straight answer. “Just not before you get payback.”  
“Payback is a bit harsh don’t you think?” The lack of denial was good as admittance. Wood scraped against the floor moving the chair closer to him and dragging the center basket of dinner between them. Bravery took him this far, the rest was going to take a more assertive approach.

“Whether it is or not isn’t important to me.” The next bite of bread was slow and deliberate. “How you take it is.” His aims were in open air, simple in ways of revenge and yet not entirely so. In fact she was not certain why if his lacking denial was true. A return of the favor and that was all, or thanks to her doing a newfound longing awakening inside him.

“No taking here, only giving.” Her sandwich was removed and set back to her lips, those wide eyes narrower and ferocious. He was going to go through with this, a pang of warmth hitting her spine and shooting up to the base of her neck.

“Mhm...Armin…” All she can get out before more bread was pushed on her. He gave time to breath, thus far, and hastened until the long slice was gone. Then it was drink, hands assisting hers in lifting to her lips and guzzling all of it down. Some went past the corner of her lips, the rest settled in her stomach feeling full. The usual uniform of white and short jacket would only frame the eventual results soon coming.

“Be still.” His tone was polite as he leaned in lapping at wayward drink from her lips and pulling back with a bemused expression that would have killed the mood if she were so taken with him. She still laughed in short wiping away excess by her forearm setting in buzzed territory among other pleasant sensations.

“You’re playing bold.” Although this had gone past the line of a mere game. Her eyes darted away finding them in seclusion still, the faint possibility someone saw them together in this precarious position riding on her mind. The rest of the building reached her ears, a roar of laughter and total lack of noticing them, least yet she considered setting her sight back to Armin.

“We’re secluded remember?” Was that part of some long gamble, her drink being refilled as she went over the laughable possibility. He did not know she was in town until she walked into the building, any prolonged gamble would have been her own doing seeing how talk of a survey regiments being in town spread fast among the public. 

“Not secluded enough.” She chimed attempting to sound amused and failing to do so. It was the drinking and lack of defenses. She really ought to stop considering this a game and enjoy it in what he had planned, but being cautious was a tough habit to break. A bit more of all this and such habits would not matter, her body leaning closer on the table in wait for his next move.

“Then what do you suggest?” His tone was calm and inquiry followed with a sip of his drink. In the pause to think, he reached for the bread and meats to construct another sandwich. “Because I’m listening if you have any ideas.” Top met bottom on the loaf before being offered up.

“Your game Armin.” The offering was bitten into, his hand pushing in a bit more filling her cheeks and making her take time to chew away at the amount. A drink followed and like before the entirety of the glass was drank burning down her throat and setting into her stomach alongside the meal waiting there

“I don’t have check yet.” He announced offering a half smirk of amusement. She could have scoffed, yet the chill and churn of the content of her stomach kept her in check. It had not taken her long to notice subconsciously what he was doing, although the why fell in murkiness. Or was that the drink in her system that had her divvying up questions. She did scoff now at herself catching him lean over and refill her glass.

“I’m not one for chess.” Glass refilled, it was taken for a sip. Chess did not seem like her type of game he thought. Aggressiveness of any degree did not lend itself well the game of defenses. Even the subdued sort she was good at. At that point aggression was not aggression, but Armin could not be bothered to make hard definitions. Instead there was the game, the dangerous game that danced around what was wanted with flirts. They were flirting, he reminded himself, the center basket picked at to make another sandwich.

Reaction set in faster than liked, her blue eyes widening a fraction that he was putting another sandwich together. Her legs shifted and the fullness in her gut made itself known. She was not stuffed, though in recent memory she did not recall ever overeating. The tables had been turned and she was, oddly, fine with this. 

“More, Arlert?” She played along long enough, the spotlight set on him to see his reaction that his plans were out open. Then again, he was too sharp to get spotted. So what was deal? Get her drunk and stuffed? Neither were opposed, the latter new to her despite the allure of watching him swell up before.

“Just when I was beginning to wonder if you noticed.” His laugh was contagious, the short burst getting a rise from her in a chuckle. The new sandwich was taken and nibbled upon leaving the basket with a dent in its contents.

“Earlier, but I didn’t mind.”

“Then we should continue, if you don’t mind.” The certainty that paints his tone was deep, wood scraping against wood as his chair moved closer. He was right on top of her relatively speaking making them appear more than comrades catching up. She was too buzzed to care and he did not care using the surroundings to his advantage in keeping them hidden some.

“I don’t.” She answered, then took another bite before the bread was taken away. Mouthfuls were given with greater haste, her chewing quickening to the point taste was not concerned. Another load down and she was feeling it. Under the table a hand pressed to her trim middle finding it softer from the overeating and drinking. It felt good, to touch the gentle rise and know full well it was going to keep growing yet. So the interest went beyond others and on to herself for being a bloated mess. Certainly not a notion that surprised in her addled mind, however it was not a practical thing to enjoy.

“Then I don’t need to hide intentions...” A glance over told her enough, opportunities to grab a room could lessen as the night moved on. “...and be a little bolder.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to An Abundance of Courage. Comments, Kudos, and the like are fantastic and will honestly will kick me into gear to finish this. Already been sitting it on too long.


End file.
